staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Kwietnia 2012
TVP 1 05:55 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5626 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5626); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5627 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5627); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Las bliżej nas - odc. 20; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 22 Kraina ubrań; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 5, Defensywny pomocnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 24 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Popkornowa panika, odc. 1 (popcorn Panic); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 iCarly - odc. 26 (iSaw Him First); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Czy wiecie, że... (I didn't know that); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; STEREO 12:00 Regina Coeli; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 1; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 BBC w Jedynce - Great Rift - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 3. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Piąty Stadion - odc. 4, Napad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Muszkieterka - cz. 1 (Femme Musketeer) - txt. str. 777 84'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Chorwacja (2004); reż.:Steve Boyum; wyk.:Susie Amy, Michael York, Gerard Depardieu, Nastassja Kinski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Wiktory 2011 - reportaż z gali wręczenia nagród; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 7/13 - Śmiertelnie dobry plan - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Kabaretowe Hity - Maciej Stuhr & Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2406; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 13; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - I tak to się zaczeło, odc 1 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / A New Beginning ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 72 - Przeciek kontrolowany - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Piąty Stadion - odc. 1, Piąty Stadion; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Wróć do mnie (Return to Me) 111'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Bonnie Hunt; wyk.:David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Robert Loggia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Dynastia Tudorów II - odc. 7 (The Tudors II, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Irlandia, USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Dynastia Tudorów II - odc. 8 (The Tudors II, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Irlandia, USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Brzezina 90'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Olgierd Łukasiewicz, Daniel Olbrychski, Emilia Krakowska, Marek Perepeczko, Danuta Wodyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Nie tylko dla pań - Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 3/5 Oczami pielgrzymów 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Kursa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Nie tylko dla pań - Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 4/5 Królewskie pielgrzymki i wota 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Kursa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Ostoja - odc. 98; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 M jak miłość - odc. 907; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 737 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 738 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 3, Casting; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Rodzinne oglądanie - Rytmy natury w Dolinie Baryczy 35'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Macho - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Tunezja "U Berberów" (105); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Bitwa na głosy - (7); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1942; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Danuta Błażejczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 481 - Na krawędzi; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kultura, głupcze (26); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 4, Napad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (120); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Niemcy (65); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Aida - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 30 minut Młodego Kina - W krainie jaskrawych zabawek - txt. str. 777 30'; komedia; reż.:Mateusz Dymek; wyk.:Dagmara Krasowska, Aleksandra Kisio, Bogdan Kalus, Craig Winchcombe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Piąty Stadion - odc. 5, Defensywny pomocnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (26); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Moje pieczone kurczaki - txt. str. 777 62'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Iwona Siekierzyńska; wyk.:Agata Kulesza, Adam Nawojczyk, Maria Maj, Antoni Barszczak, Ewa Beata Wiśniewska, Józef Robakowski, Andrzej Konopka, Barbara Szcześniak, Sylwia Juszczak, Andrzej Paweł Ossowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Bunt gargulców (Rise of the Gargoyles) 90'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Bill Coran; wyk.:Eric Balfour, Tanya Clarke, Caroline Neron; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Tarnów (26) - magazyn turystyczny 09:30 Serwis info 09:50 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Głos mediów 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:44 Piąty stadion: Defensywny pomocnik (5) 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:02 Prawdę mówiąc 13:30 Serwis info 13:44 Piąty stadion: Piąty stadion (1) 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Tajemnice Euro: Czeski film 15:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO (3) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Serwis info 15:46 Piąty stadion: Orzeł (2) 15:51 Pogoda 16:00 Teleplotki 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Listy gończe: Gdzie jest Karina? (7) 20:30 Serwis info 20:42 Pogoda 20:50 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:51 Pogoda 22:54 Piąty stadion: Casting (3) 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:25 Operacja życie (19) 23:52 Operacja życie (20) 00:26 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 00:55 Głos mediów 01:25 Serwis info 01:46 Pogoda 01:53 Sportowa niedziela 02:10 Polska według Kreta: Tarnów (26) - magazyn turystyczny 02:34 Listy do PRL-u 02:41 Młodzież kontra 03:16 Pogoda 03:21 Tajemnice Euro: Czeski film 03:35 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO (3) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:50 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 04:05 Operacja życie (19) 04:31 Operacja życie (20) 05:02 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 05:27 Teleplotki 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (23) 07:45 Przygody Animków (24) 08:15 Miś Yogi (2) 08:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin - studio 09:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin 11:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin - studio 11:15 Historie przy kawie (7) 11:20 Karate na cztery łapy - komedia kryminalna (Niemcy,USA,2004) 13:00 Jumpin' Jack Flash - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1986) 15:15 Kabareton 16:15 Tylko taniec. Got to dance (6) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (28) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Najostrzejsza drużyna Gillette - program rozrywkowy 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (25) - program publicystyczny 20:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (6) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Kości 7 (134) 23:00 Zakładnik - thriller (Niemcy,USA,2002) 01:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:00 Tajemnice losu 04:45 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie (16) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (16) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Co za tydzień 11:30 Przepis na życie 3 (6) 12:30 Prawo Agaty (7) 13:30 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7 (6) 14:30 X Factor 2 (7) 16:00 Bokser - film obyczajowy (Polska,2011) 18:00 Milion w minutę (8) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Surowi rodzice (6) - reality show 21:00 Prawo Agaty (8) 22:00 Red Eye - thriller (USA,2005) 23:50 Kiler - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,1997) 01:55 Uwaga! 02:10 Arkana magii 03:30 Nic straconego TV 4 05:45 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 06:45 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:15 Inspektor Gadżet (34) 08:45 Ryzykanci 5 (16) 09:30 Zakochany pingwin - film animowany (Irlandia,USA,1995) 11:00 Galileo (273) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (341) - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (6) 16:00 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (3) 16:30 Heidi i dzieciaki (7) - talk show 17:00 Jaguar - film przygodowy (Francja,1996) 19:00 Galileo (275) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Turbulencja 2: Strach przed lataniem - thriller (USA,2000) 22:05 Spadkobiercy (55) - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Narodziny legendy: Ip Man - dramat sensacyjny (Hongkong,2008) 01:15 Strażnik dusz - horror komediowy (USA,2001) 03:20 TV Market 03:35 To był dzień 04:25 To był dzień na świecie 04:50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 06:30 Do góry nogami! (5) - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 08:30 Dzika przyroda (2) - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Tropem drapieżników (6) 10:40 Przygoda na Jutlandii - komedia przygodowa (Dania,2010) 12:20 Prosiaczek i przyjaciele - film animowany (USA,2003) 14:30 Piękne mleczarki - film familijny (USA,2006) 16:30 Przygoda na rybach - komedia (USA,1997) 18:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (22) 19:00 Chip i Dale (32) 19:30 Timon i Pumba (41) 20:00 Titanic 2 - film przygodowy (USA,2010) 22:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne 3 (4) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Podniebny horror 10 (6) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Gliniarz z Memphis 2 (7) 01:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:35 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine (17/22) 06:05 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine (18/22) 06:35 Mango 08:35 Columbo (1/6) 10:40 Mayday w stratosferze - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1976) 12:35 Uwolnić orkę - film familijny (USA,Francja,1993) 14:50 Rewolwer - western (USA,1968) 16:45 Ulice San Francisco (2/26) 17:55 Niania: Przebieranki (3) 18:25 Niania: Słodkie potomstwo (4) 18:55 Dwóch i pół (9/24) 19:25 Reguły gry: Homo erectus (9) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Wydział pościgowy - film sensacyjny (USA,1998) 22:40 Dowody zbrodni (8/23) 23:40 Californication 3 (9/12) 00:20 Hity na niedzielę: Ucieczka z Los Angeles - film SF (USA,1990) 02:25 Arkana magii 04:25 Zakończenie programu TV 6 09:30 Różowa Pantera (67) 09:50 Różowa Pantera (68) 10:15 TV Market 10:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 12:05 Inspektor Gadżet (42) 12:35 M.A.S.K. (62) 13:05 Inspektor Gadżet (43) 13:35 M.A.S.K. (63) 14:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (17) 15:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (48) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Idol - wersja amerykańska (49) - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Z dolin aż po szczyty - film dokumentalny (Austria,2010) 18:00 Komisarz Rex 4 (1) 19:00 Komisarz Rex 4 (2) 20:00 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show 20:55 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show 22:00 Protektor - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,USA,1985) 00:00 Włatcy móch 7: Pedałuwa (89) 00:30 Włatcy móch 7: Matka Bosa (90) 01:00 Regina (21) 01:30 Regina (22) 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - AZ Alkmaar 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - AZ Alkmaar 09:05 Sport Flash 09:06 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Zenit Sankt Petersburg - CSKA Moskwa 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Zenit Sankt Petersburg - CSKA Moskwa 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - mecz półfinałowy: Azoty Puławy - Orlen Wisła Płock 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - mecz półfinałowy: Azoty Puławy - Orlen Wisła Płock 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - mecz półfinałowy: VIVE Targi Kielce - MMTS Kwidzyn 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - mecz półfinałowy: VIVE Targi Kielce - MMTS Kwidzyn 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna: Puchar Turcji 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna: Puchar Turcji 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - De Graffschap 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - De Graffschap 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - mecz o 3. miejsce 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - mecz o 3. miejsce 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - mecz finałowy 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 09:00 Teenage lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 ESKA.PL 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 Paparazzi 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Multipremier 12:30 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Fejslista 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 14:30 Hity Non Stop 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 ESKA TV News 18:00 Backstage Party 18:30 Hity Non Stop 19:00 World Lista 21:00 smESKA 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Pogodny poranek 09:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 09:28 Blisko ludzi (2) 09:55 Telepaci (3/11) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 10:55 Życie w przepychu (16/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 11:50 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (2/9) 12:25 Bez recepty extra (1/12) - magazyn medyczny 13:00 Druga twarz (1) - reality show 14:05 Rosyjskie laleczki (7/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 14:40 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (6/12) - serial dokumentalny 15:10 Telepaci (3/11) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 16:10 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (3/9) 16:45 Blisko ludzi (1) 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Express popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 18:00 W trasie 2 (2/13) 18:30 Bez recepty extra (1/12) - magazyn medyczny 19:00 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (3/7) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 19:30 Rosyjskie laleczki (7/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 20:00 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (6/12) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Życie w przepychu (16/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 21:30 Kartoteka 2 (4/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22:35 Przed północą extra (6/50) - magazyn informacyjny 23:05 W trasie 2 (2/13) 23:35 Druga twarz (1) - reality show 00:35 Rosyjskie laleczki (7/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 01:00 Miłość na sprzedaż (6/10) - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Życie w przepychu (16/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 02:30 Przed północą extra (6/50) - magazyn informacyjny 03:00 Kartoteka 2 (4/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 04:00 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (3/7) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 04:30 Psie Adopcje 2 (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Hit dnia 13:05 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Przebojowe historie 14:10 Dance w Polo TV 15:23 Strefa nowości i hitów 16:00 Hit dnia 16:05 Scena Polo TV 17:00 Power Play 17:09 Na dobry humor 17:30 Hity wszech czasów 18:05 Przebojowe historie 18:15 Hity wszech czasów 18:30 Wieczór z biesiadą 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:05 Koncert w Polo TV 21:05 Power Dance 21:50 Zakochane Polo TV 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:20 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Wieczór wspomnień - Jonasz Kofta - widowisko (Polska,1991) 09:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:25 Dokument tygodnia: Mój przyjaciel rikszarz - film dokumentalny (Korea Południowa,Indie,2010) 12:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Piękno (16) 12:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich 13:05 Witamy w latach 80. - Muzyka house i wielkie imprezy - cykl dokumentalny (Niemcy,2009) 14:10 Byłam przy tym. Olga Lipińska (6) - cykl dokumentalny 14:40 Wyspa Brel - piosenki Jacques'a Brela - koncert (Polska,2004) 15:40 Polskie kino science fiction: Docent H. - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1964) 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:10 Niedziela z... Hybrydami (1) 17:45 Niedziela z... Hybrydami: "Hybrydy" - stare śmieci - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 18:45 Niedziela z... Hybrydami (2) 19:30 Niedziela z... Hybrydami: Teatrzyk trzech - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1968) 20:40 Miejsce zbrodni - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,1986) 22:20 Więcej niż fikcja: Paszcza wilka - film dokumentalny (Włochy,Francja,2009) 23:40 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Piękno (16) 00:00 Niedziela z... Hybrydami (1) 00:40 Niedziela z... Hybrydami: "Hybrydy" - stare śmieci - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 01:35 Niedziela z... Hybrydami (2) 02:15 Niedziela z... Hybrydami: Teatrzyk trzech - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1968) 03:25 Miejsce zbrodni - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,1986) 05:00 Wśród ludzi - film dokumentalny (Polska,1960) 05:15 Każdy wie, kto za kim stoi - film dokumentalny (Polska,1983) 05:20 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (5) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Tajemnice Watykanu: Szpital sztuki (11/14) 08:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Historia odzyskana - tabor cygański - reportaż 09:00 Kanclerz (1/5) 10:00 Honor dla niezaawansowanych: Przypadek pana Pacochy (1/14) 10:15 Ex libris 10:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą: Mariusz Szczygieł 11:00 Zamek Villandry - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 11:40 Po co nam to było?: Mundurowi z PRL-u 12:50 Duchy, zamki, upiory: Świętojańska historia kasztelanki z gołanieckiego zamku 13:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 14:00 Wszystko może się przytrafić - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 14:45 Ex libris 15:00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16:00 Spór o historię. Narodziny państwa Polan - debata 16:35 Ex libris 17:00 Kanclerz (2/5) 18:05 Honor dla niezaawansowanych: Kłopoty z wykształceniem (2/14) 18:30 Światowiec 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.04.1989 19:35 Naprawdę jaka jesteś... - Krystyna Janda - widowisko kameralne 20:20 To ja, złodziej - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,2000) 22:05 Wycieczka do Paryża - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 22:25 Katyń. Prawda i kłamstwo o zbrodni - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 23:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.04.1989 00:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Galeria - odc. 39; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 40; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 41; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Galeria - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Galeria - odc. 43; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 9 - Dzień zamkniętych drzwi (Skola Na Vysluni odc. 9 - Den zavrenych dveri); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Zacisze gwiazd - Dorota Pomykała; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Prawdziwy koniec zimnej wojny 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. Wniebowzięcia NMP we Lwowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 13:20 Ostatni Taki Kresowiak 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Henryj Janas, Tadeusz Wudzki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - E jak Egida; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (82); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 891; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 1; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Zabawa w śniegu, odc. 52 (Frozen Fun); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 5/13* - Przypadek, czy przeznaczenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (82); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 891; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Zabawa w śniegu, odc. 52 (Frozen Fun); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Blondynka - odc. 5/13* - Przypadek, czy przeznaczenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 1; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Kulturalni PL (84); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia